Weekly Shonen Jump
A shonen (Japanese for boy) manga magazine that was launched in Japan by Shueisha in 1968, and in the United States as simply Shonen Jump in 2003. The print version ended in North America in 2012, in favor of a digital version which is also now discontinued. The magazine's best known manga series are Dragon Ball, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, and Yu-Gi-Oh!. Series featured Note that this is only a partial list of series featured in Jump. *''Bakuman'' *''Black Clover'' *''Bleach'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''Death Note'' *''Dr. Slump'' *''Dragon Ball'' **''Dragon Ball Z'' (anime and American printing of the manga only) *''Food Wars'' *''Gintama'' *''Haikyuu!!'' *''Hikaru no Go'' *''Hunter × Hunter'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (up until Steel Ball Run; at that point, the manga became seinen) *''Lycopene the Tomatoy Poodle'' *''My Hero Academia'' *''Naruto'' **''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations'' *''One Piece'' *''The Prince of Tennis'' *''The Promised Neverland'' *''Rurouni Kenshin'' *''Saint Seiya'' *''Shaman King'' *''Slam Dunk'' *''Toriko'' *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' Tropes *Obscurity, much?: Has its own page. Regular Jump mangaka Akira Toriyama also has his own page. *Everybody needs to be healthy: Averted by at least four characters of Jump manga: Goku and his son Gohan, Naruto, Luffy (and sometimes Chopper), and Toriko. However, most of the time they retain their muscular or at the very least normal build. *Cute Mascot: Chopper of One Piece is the most prominent example in shounen manga. **Kon and Chappy of Bleach, the latter being the most popular "soul candy" in the manga. **Kuriboh of Yu-Gi-Oh!. **A rare human example is Arale Norimaki from Dr. Slump. Though Toriyama didn't intend for this to happen. **Normally, Joseph's dog Danny in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure isn't one (at least for the manga), but if you make a plush version... ***Araki did it again with Iggy, after his fight with Pet Shop. Not to mention Araki set the trend for shonen manga with cute mascots with Iggy. **Also, Lycopene's world is almost entirely this. Makes you wonder why it's in Jump instead of a shoujo magazine in the first place. *The Colbert Effect: Most early popular anime that aired in the States were adapted from Weekly Shonen Jump manga. Dragon Ball Z being the most prominent. **Crunchyroll gave Black Clover a lot of attention. They also put JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Hirohiko Araki on the map in America. **If it's Action-packed, a Weekly Shonen Jump series will be subject to this in America, with very few exceptions. *Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon: Almost every anime based off Shonen Jump manga that aired on linear North American TV aired on Cartoon Network or Adult Swim, whether on linear TV or online (or YTV, if you live in Canada). Shaman King was, along with pre-Funimation One Piece, instead aired on the Fox Box (which later changed to 4KidsTV before going defunct in 2008). **Likewise, almost every Weekly Shonen Jump anime that managed to get a simulcast online in America almost always got it through Crunchyroll. If a simulcast title is exclusively for, say, Hulu, then this trope is played straight. **Japanese examples: Most Weekly Shonen Jump-adapted anime are aired on either TV Tokyo (yes, that TV Tokyo), most prominently Naruto and Bleach, or on Fuji TV, most prominently Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and anything Dragon Ball-related that airs on linear TV in Japan. **Dragon Ball Z Kai aside, the only Shonen Jump-based anime that aired on Nicktoons were reruns of the anime-only Dragon Ball GT and the second Yu-Gi-Oh! anime (both of which would ironically finally avert this trope between the US and Canada). **For the manga: Most Weekly Shonen Jump manga licensed in North America are always with Viz Media the first time around, the Dragon Ball Z manga included. Any of the manga not licensed by Viz or Shueisha (but rather someone else) plays this straight in America. **Due to the way anime licensing works, few Shonen Jump-based anime are licensed by Viz, with most actually going to other companies. For example, the anime licensee for One Piece is Funimation (who usurped the license from 4Kids once Toei banned the latter from licensing any more of their works. 4Kids' subsequent Yu-Gi-Oh! lawsuit and bankruptcy also had 4K Media usurp the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise from 4Kids later on). *Action-packed: Ever since Dragon Ball Z, half of the entire magazine is this. This was also the entire run of the American magazine when it still had a print version. **Exaggerated (along with everything, even the jokes) in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. **Fist of the North Star and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Shoujo Jump: Weekly Shonen Jump is the Trope Namer. This trope started with Rurouni Kenshin, though the bishonen characters in Yu Yu Hakusho were unintentional. **Though RuroKen got in a mess concerning the bishonen Kenshin with editors, who demanded the series' mangaka make it more male-oriented. **Hirohiko Araki basically made JoJo's Bizarre Adventure a fighting series with muscular-yet-bishonen characters by part 5. ***Though this happened to Iggy before that. Especially in the anime. **Lycopene takes this trope to its extreme, right down to the Sanrio-esque art style. **Haikyuu!!. While volleyball anime such as Attack No. 1 and Attacker You! were already out by the time the manga started, at the time it was a fresh idea for a shonen volleyball manga to be written and published. A lot of characters in the manga are bishonen as well. *The Next Day is Always the Same: So far, averted (except in maybe the case of Dr. Slump beyond the first couple of chapters). Though Dragon Ball Z can feel like this in the anime due to padding and inaction sequences. *Padding Filler Z: Dragon Ball Z being the Trope Namer. The most prominent manga example in the magazine is One Piece's endless arcs. **On the anime side, Naruto's infamous filler arc is one long dose of Padding Filler Z. **So much so that both DBZ and Naruto had to be recut to wipe themselves clean of completely-pointless filler. *You Messed Up, Now You're the Magical Girl: Though technically not becoming a magical girl (especially since he's not related to a Mew Mew), Ichigo becomes caught up in the action upon meeting a Soul Reaper. **Had Izuku not been awarded those rescue points for saving Ochaco Uraraka, he never would've been able to be accepted at U.A, thus preventing him from becoming a hero. *Satisfactory Conclusion: Dragon Ball, Bakuman, Naruto, Bleach, and Toriko being the most prominent examples of Shonen Jump manga that ended on the mangakas' terms and not Shueisha's. *My Life Meme: "You thought that (insert random line here). But it was me, Dio!". Sometimes, the "me" is changed to "I" to fix grammar. **"I'll take a potato chip... and eat it!" **"It's over 9000!!!" *Post-conclusion Story: Dragon Ball GT to Dragon Ball. **Also Dragon Ball Super, but at least Toriyama supervised that. **Boruto: Naruto Next Generations to Naruto. *Size Changing: Prominent in several Shonen Jump series. From Mount Lady's quirk to the Giant Namekian technique to Luffy's Gear Third to one of the Akimichi clan's abilities... *Hero vs. Opponent: A common theme in Shonen Jump series that originated in the magazine in Fist of the North Star, but was popularized in Japanese manga by Dragon Ball.